Whirlpool-type baths have been employed to treat discomfort resulting from strained muscles, joint ailments and the like. More recently, such baths have been used increasingly as means of relaxing from the daily stresses of modem life. A therapeutic effect is derived from bubbling water and swirling jet streams that create an invigorating hydro massage of the user's body.
To create the desired whirlpool motion and hydro massage effect, a motorized water pump draws water through a suction fitting in a receptacle, such as a bathtub. The user first fills the bathtub. Then the user activates the closed loop whirlpool system. The closed looped plumbing system is considered to be all parts of a whirlpool bathtub that cannot be opened for cleaning. Thus, the jets, pump, piping system, air controls, sanitation suction device and the like and all components that cannot be opened for cleaning form the inline closed looped plumbing system of a whirlpool bath. The water travels through a piping system and back out jet fittings. Jet fittings are typically employed to inject water at a high velocity into a bathtub. Usually the jet fittings are adapted to aspirate air so that the water discharged into the receptacle is aerated to achieve the desired bubbling effect. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,039 to Hibbard et al., incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,167 to Mattson, Jr. et al. (“Mattson”) which is incorporated herein by reference.)
Generally, whirlpool baths are designed like a normal bathtub to be drained after each use. However, debris in the form of dead skin, soap, hair and other foreign material circulates throughout the closed loop plumbing system. This debris does not completely drain and over time, it accumulates in the closed loop plumbing system. Such debris has been reported by scientists to cause a human health risk.
Because some liability issues have been raised in regards to the effects of bacteria growth in a whirlpool bathtub and particularly bacteria growth between whirlpool bathtub uses, whirlpool bathtub manufacturers are now recommending expensive and time consuming periodic flushing requirements for their whirlpool bathtubs. For instance, Installation Instructions and Operations and Maintenance Guide LAB-WP-IP-11/02-20M-WP, published by Lasco Bathware, Inc., 8101 E. Kaiser Blvd., Anaheim, Calif. 92808, instructs a user on how to install, operate, and maintain a jetted bath properly and safely. Page 19 of Lasco's Guide under the heading “Circulating System” states:     “. . . [W]e recommend that you purge it [whirlpool] at least twice a month, or more depending upon use. . . . Fill the bath with hot water . . . . Add to the hot water, 4(6) tablespoons of low foaming detergent such as liquid Cascade or Calgonite and 24(48) oz. of liquid household bleach . . . . Turn air induction completely off. Run the bath for 5 to 10 minutes. Drain the bath completely and refill with cold water only. Run the whirlpool for 5-10 minutes. Drain the bath completely and refill with cold water only. Run the whirlpool for 5 to 10 minutes, then drain bath completely.”The present invention is the only device known in the art that may lower the recommended purge frequency for whirlpool bathtub systems. Furthermore, it may possibly even eliminate periodic flushing requirements.
On its website at www.sanijet.info/faq.htm, Sanijet Corporation, 1462 S. Beltline Road, Coppell, Tex. 75019, publishes information regarding whirlpool bath systems that consumers have a right to know. Sanijet cites Rita Moyes, Ph.D., Director of the Microbiology Laboratory, Texas A&M University, who tested over 40 whirlpool bath water samples from homes and hotels across the country, as having determined that all of the samples tested positive for at least one type of (and frequently more) pathogenic bacteria or fungus.     “Since December 1998, I have been conducting tests on the microbial content of whirlpool bath water from piped whirlpool baths in homes and hotels across the nation. These tests were conducted on aseptically collected samples sent to me in sterile containers, which were then subjected to standardized laboratory tests to assess relative bacterial numbers. All piped whirlpool bathtubs present identical dangers of microbial propagation because the biofilms, which constitute the bacterial environment, collect and remain on the interior of the piping. All tub samples tested contained microorganisms including enteric organisms, fungi, Pseudomonas sp., Legionella sp., and Staphylococcus aureus. The enteric bacteria cause 30-35% of all septicemias (blood infections), >70% of urinary tract infections, and many intestinal infections. Pseudomonas aeruginosa has been implicated in infections of the respiratory tract, burn wounds, urinary tract, ear, and eye. It can also cause bacteremia, endocarditis, and gastroenteritis. All Pseudomonassp. can cause opportunistic infections in immunocompromised patients. Legionella is the causative agent of Legionnaires' disease (with a 20% mortality rate) and Pontiac fever. Staphylococcus aureus causes a number of cutaneous infections including impetigo, folliculitis, furuncles, carbuncles, and wound infections. S. Aureus also release a toxin, which is responsible for scalded skin syndrome, toxic shock syndrome, and food poisoning. S. aureus is also an etiological agent for bacteremia, endocarditis, pneumonia, empyema (pus in the plural cavity), osteomyelitis, and septic arthritis. This was just a preliminary study and I tested for only a few types of organisms but it should be obvious that the presence of these microorganisms illustrate the potential health risk the bather exposes themselves to upon each entry into the tub.”     “Any piped system will propagate harmfull microbes which can and do cause sickness and death in humans.”     “Due to the presence of pathogenic and potentially pathogenic organisms, education of the public on the hazards of piped whirlpool bathtubs use should become a priority.”Rita Moyes, Ph.D., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 6 regarding evidence that shows piped whirlpool circulation systems promote the growth of infectious microorganisms (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
Sanijet cites Dr. Jon R. Geiger, Ph.D., Group Leader, Microbiology, Olin Research Center Cheshire, Connecticut, as stating:     “I suspect that [air induction systems] may be a reservoir for all kinds of organisms. . . . organics provide food and shelter for microorganisms, including possible pathogens.”
Jon R. Geiger, Ph.D., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 12 regarding the identification of the Legionella organism in piped whirlpool baths (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
Sanijet cites William J. Costerton, Ph.D., microbiologist, Director of the Center for Biofilm Engineering (CBE), Montana State University, as stating:     “The CBE is the premier research institution for the study of the slimy surface aggregations of bacteria called biofilms. I coined the tern ‘biofilm’ . . . in an article in Scientific American (Feb. 1978), and have since published more than 400 research papers on this topic.”William J. Costerton, Ph.D., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 6 regarding evidence that shows piped whirlpool circulation systems promote the growth of infectious microorganisms (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>. Further, Dr. Costerton comments on a controlled study of a Jacuzzi piped whirlpool bath by a CBE research engineer:     “The data summarized in this report show, with scientific certainty, that biofilms are formed on the surfaces of the pipes that feed the jets, and that these biofilms contain very large numbers (hundreds of thousands of cells per square centimeter) of heterotrophic bacteria, including many cells of Pseudomonas aeruginosa. This test reconfirms the widely known fact that biofilm forms in piped systems of this nature and it will form similarly in any whirlpool tub that humans use for bathing which utilize a piped circulating system. Irrespective of how well the system drains, water adheres to the interior pipe walls and this is the initial mechanism by which the bacteria are able to attach to the surfaces and thereafter begin the process of forming biofilm. Because small particles are always entrained in bubbles, the whirlpool jets produce an aerosol that contains bacteria from these biofilms, and direct observations of this test system have shown that the aerosol contains sessile bacteria in matrix-enclosed biofilm fragments. It is therefore a scientific certainty that any person using this whirlpool bath, with the jets in operation, would be exposed to airborne biofilm fragments containing pathogenic bacteria. While it cannot be predicted with certainty which bathers will develop overt pulmonary disease, it can be stated with scientific certainty that all bathers will have been exposed to the potentially hazardous aspiration of biofilm fragments as a result of using this whirlpool bath.”     “The chance of infection during any given bath cannot be predicted with mathematical precision because contact with, or duration of, the bacteria is a random event depending on many variables. However, it is scientifically certain that all bathers are exposed to an environment conducive to infection and—if they are bathing in the typical nude fashion and having no device filtering the air they breathe—which, of course, is the usual procedures, they are taking no precaution against infection in an environment where they are surrounded by microscopic disease causing organisms and, unbeknownst to them, they should be taking precautions.”     “Our experience in the cleaning of biofilm colonized pipes, for the re-use of these systems in laboratory experiments, indicates that a 24-hour exposure to bleach (at a sustained hypochlorite concentration of more than 2%) is necessary to kill bacteria in biofilms and to remove the biofilm matrix from these surfaces. If the matrix material is not removed, the regrowth of the biofilms is very rapid (less than 2 days), while perfectly clean surfaces will re-foul in +/−4 days. Because these effective measures would be beyond the resources of even the most fastidious spa owners, there is essentially no way to keep units designed in this way free from biofilms that constitute a real risk to human health.”Id.
It is well-known in the art that biofilms are produced by microorganisms and consist of a sticky rigid structure of polysaccharides and other organic contaminants. This slime layer is anchored firmly to a surface and provides a protective environment in which microorganisms grow. Biofilms generally form on any surface that is exposed to non-sterile water or other liquids and is consequently found in many environmental, industrial and medical systems.
Sanijet cites Michael Nicar, Ph.D., Epidemiologist, board certified in clinical chemistry and pulmonary function testing, and credentialed in the field of human disease testing and research, as stating     “The relative risk for transmission of Legionella via whirlpools, is significant (The Lancet 347:494, 1996), even for people standing next to the whirlpools (they did not even have to get in to the water). The drain and fill whirlpools make aerosols just like the hot tub models. Thus, the transmission of disease is the same between the drain and fill and the constant filled hot tub models.”     “Physicians need to know that [whirlpool bathtubs] are a source of exposure to Legionella bacteria. Otherwise, an erroneous diagnosis and incorrect choice of therapy may result. . . . Delay of appropriate therapy can result in prolonged hospitalization, complications, and death. . . . ”Michael Nicar, Ph.D., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 13 regarding assessments a consumer can make about the health risk of using a piped whirlpool bath (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
Sanijet cites Dr. Christine Pasko-Kolva, Ph.D., Environmental Group Leader Perkin Elmer, Foster City, Calif., as stating:     “I think it is very important to point out that the CDC has used that test [PCR] in other outbreaks in Colorado of a hot tub where the disinfectant level was at the appropriate concentration, yet there was still an outbreak. These protozoans [with Legionella engulfed in them] can insist, and once they insist they can be resistant to concentrations up to 50 ppm of free chlorine . . . after exposure to 50 ppm . . . amoeba cysts were able to exit and release the Legionella. So disinfection alone is not going to solve the problem. We do know that the infectious dose [of Legionella] is considerably low because it's an intracellular infection . . .Christine Pasko-Kolva, Ph.D., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 12 regarding the identification of the Legionella organism in piped whirlpool baths (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
Sanijet cites E. Tredget, MD et al., “Epidemiology of Infections with Pseudomonas aeruginosa in Burn Patients: The Role of Hydrotherapy”, Clinical Infectious Diseases 1992, as stating:     “Outbreak of pseudomonas infection, including multiple deaths, in burn treatment unit was attributed to hydrotherapy tubs (piped whirlpool baths) despite rigorous disinfectant procedures after each use, leading to the discontinuance of hydrotherapy.”     “P. Aeruginosa is a opportunistic gram-negative pathogen that thrives in an aquatic environment and has been identified as the cause of numerous outbreaks of skin infection transmitted to unburned patients and health care workers by medical equipment used for hydrotherapy. Because the organism was recovered from hydrotherapy equipment, this form of treatment was stopped and the strain of P. aeruginosa associated with the epidemic was eradicated . . . This outbreak occurred despite weekly surveillance cultures of this equipment and the use of standardized protocols for its disinfections between uses.”E. Tredget, MD et al., as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 6 regarding evidence that shows piped whirlpool circulation systems promote the growth of infectious microorganisms (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
In addition, Sanijet cites Canadian Infection Control Guidelines for Long-Term Care Facilities, which emphasize the necessity of having complete component and system disinfection:     “Single-use recirculating hydrotherapy equipment, such as bath tubs, century tubs, hubbard tanks and whirlpools, must be drained after each resident use. Pseudomonades, legionellae and other bacteria thrive in the warm, moist, dark environment of the internal plumbing of these units. Given the opportunity, they may form a semi-permanent biofilm, which can provide a never-ending reservoir of bacteria within the system. It is necessary to disinfect all components of the unit, including the basin, the internal plumbing and the lift chair with a disinfectant-detergent . . . Prior to the first use of the day, it is necessary to disinfect the entire system . . . as organisms may have survived the disinfection process of the previous day and multiplied.” (emphasis added.)Canadian Infection Control Guidelines for Long-Term Care Facilities, Rev. 1993 (pp. 8-9) as cited in Sanijet Frequently Asked Questions, Question No. 6 regarding evidence that shows piped whirlpool circulation systems promote the growth of infectious microorganisms (visited Jun. 23, 2003) <http://www.sanijet.cinfo/faq.htm>.
Therefore, a sanitation system designed for whirlpool baths is desirable. The present invention addresses these concerns and inhibits harmful bacteria growth between bathtub uses. Specifically, the present invention provides for a sanitation system, which not only inhibits bacteria growth during whirlpool bathtub activation, but also more importantly, inhibits bacteria growth between whirlpool bathtub activation cycles. The present invention teaches the inhibiting of bacteria in a whirlpool bathtub's closed looped plumbing system both during and/or between whirlpool bathtub usages.
The limiting of bacteria between whirlpool bathtub uses is highly desirable because bacteria that form Legionaries disease or other bacteria can infect a user in a matter of seconds if such bacteria are present in a whirlpool bathtub system prior to activation. Therefore, if a whirlpool bathtub were sanitized and left to sit, and a fast transmitting bacterium grew in the whirlpool bath system between uses, it would infect the user immediately upon the next activation of the whirlpool bathtub. For some time, whirlpool bath manufacturers have tried to devise a way to incorporate an economical sanitation system on a closed loop whirlpool bath. There are many inventions that claim to kill bacteria in a whirlpool bathtub's closed looped system or in bath water using devices that inject hot water, steam and ozone (ozone generators). There is no sanitation system for whirlpool bathtubs that inhibits bacteria and its growth in a whirlpool bathtub system after drain down and between usages. Other sanitation devices such as an ozone generator might sanitize the system, but the user might still be infected before the ozone generator or other sanitation devices had time to start working.
There are many important engineering aspects that have to be considered in developing a sanitation suction device specially made for a whirlpool bathtub. The system has to kill induced bacteria during whirlpool bathtub operation and it has to inhibit bacteria growth between whirlpool bathtub activation. The present invention has to conform to plumbing standards for hair entrapment and structural tests. It also has to be effective with very high water flow rate (gallons per minute, pressure), and it cannot restrict the whirlpool bathtub's jet performance. Due to the extremely high flow rates, it also has to be engineered for safe use.
It was determined that an antimicrobial chamber had to be easy to replace from inside the tub and economical, both to manufacture and for ongoing replacement of antimicrobial additives. It was also important to engineer the system to provide about the same concentration of antimicrobial additives for each bath cycle under high water flow. In other words, bath cycle 3 should emit that same amount or concentration of antimicrobial additives as bath cycle 90. Additionally, it was important to engineer a system whereby it insures that every bath load had the proper amount of antimicrobial additives to inhibit bacteria growth. In other words, the whirlpool bathtub would not run without the sanitation suction device operating. If the whirlpool bathtub were able to be run without the sanitation suction device operating for any period of time, there could be a nominal to excessive amount of bacteria built up in the whirlpool bathtub closed looped plumbing system between usages. This bacterial build up could be in sufficient amounts that unsafe levels of antimicrobial additives are needed to sanitize the system. Too high a level of antimicrobial additives can pose yet another heath risk to the bather, such that the bather may not sanitize the system. The antimicrobial chamber houses a variety of antimicrobial additives, however, the disclosed embodiment of the present invention utilizes either a solid slow dissolving bromine stick, bromine tablet, granular bromine, slow dissolving chlorine stick, chlorine tablet or granular chlorine.
A few years ago, whirlpool bathtubs typically utilized pumps that pumped over 40 gallons per minute (gpm) of water. Whirlpool bathtubs today typically utilize pumps that pump about 70 to 200 gpm. This creates a tremendous amount of suction force through a sanitation suction device. In the disclosed embodiment of the present invention, the antimicrobial chamber was engineered to be small so as not to restrict or decrease water flow or jet performance. However, it needed to be large enough to supply sufficient antimicrobial additives to last over a period of cycles, e.g. 30-60-90, and it had to be designed to not only limit bacteria growth in the bath water in the tub during use, but also to inhibit bacteria growth in the closed looped plumbing system between usages. The antimicrobial chamber of the present invention fits into the inlet orifice. Therefore, the inlet orifice is sized to compensate for the restriction caused by the antimicrobial chamber and the antimicrobial chamber's attachment member. This reduces restriction to the inlet orifice and allows for higher pressure out of the whirlpool bathtub jets. An alternative embodiment has the antimicrobial chamber positioned away from the inlet orifice so there is no need to increase the diameter of the inlet orifice. This alternate embodiment also does not restrict pressure flow out of the jets.
The disclosed embodiment utilizes a direct flow antimicrobial chamber. High pressure water flow (about 70 gpm or higher) surrounds and passes by the antimicrobial chamber and directly impacts the antimicrobial additives in the chamber. As the water flow erodes the antimicrobial additive in the chamber, a spring or another mechanism located behind the antimicrobial chamber pushes the antimicrobial additive material forward, keeping the same amount of antimicrobial additives exposed to the water. The antimicrobial chamber of the current invention has openings that water passes through to contact the antimicrobial additive in the chamber. The opening size can be adjusted through the use of tape over the slit openings, or by other means to cover or close them. This cover makes each opening smaller for smaller capacity whirlpool bathtubs or those fitted with smaller horsepower pumps (lower gallons per minute water flow results in less water flow over the antimicrobial chamber and less release of antimicrobial additives). The adjustable openings therefore, can be adjusted to deliver a predetermined and metered dose of antimicrobial additives for any combination of whirlpool bathtub capacity or pump size/flow rates by merely adjusting the openings. As water contacts the antimicrobial additives, some of the additives leave the antimicrobial chamber and are directly injected into the suction line of the whirlpool bathtub and the whirlpool bathtub pump. Using bromine as the antimicrobial additive, it is preferable that the antimicrobial chamber is calibrated to deliver enough bromine to produce about ½ to 6 parts per million (ppm) of bromine into the bath water during a single bath cycle. This concentration range of antimicrobial additives leaves a residual of antimicrobial additives in the whirlpool bathtub closed loop plumbing system after whirlpool bath drain down. This range of antimicrobial additives also inhibits bacteria growth in the whirlpool bathtub system between usages. Furthermore, this concentration range of antimicrobial additives provides a non-offensive odor desirable to the bather. It is preferable that the chemical chamber is calibrated not to deliver a chemical dosage that produces over 6 ppm of bromine, chlorine or another suitable chemical in the bath water during a given bath cycle under one hour in duration.
The combination of the high flow rate, the antimicrobial chamber, the amount of antimicrobial additives released under high water flow, the residual concentration of antimicrobial additives left in the plumbing system, and the direct injection of antimicrobial additives into the suction line and the pump, is key to the current invention's ability to inhibit bacteria, not only during bathtub operation, but additionally between whirlpool use after drain down.
It is found that the pump is the largest collection area and breeding ground for bacteria. Specifically, standing water in a closed system is a primary breeding ground for bacteria. Therefore, the combination of injecting antimicrobial additives under high water flow rates to the pump and then subsequently into the rest of the closed looped plumbing system and the preferred concentration of antimicrobial additives inhibits bacteria during and/or between whirlpool bath uses. Also, this combination of high water flow and direct injection at the whirlpool bathtub suction line allows sufficient amounts of antimicrobial additives to stay in the closed looped plumbing (as residual) after the whirlpool bathtub is drained. The residual antimicrobial additives remain essentially until the water in the closed looped plumbing system evaporates. Because of where the antimicrobial additives are injected under high water flow, the present invention allows for sufficient amounts of antimicrobial additives to also stay in the closed loop plumbing of the whirlpool bathtub between usage, until water evaporation occurs, and possibly even thereafter.
Another important consideration in developing a sanitation suction device for whirlpool bathtubs is ensuring the ease of replacing the antimicrobial chamber or the chemicals in the antimicrobial chamber. The sanitation suction device is designed so the replaceable antimicrobial chamber may be replaced from inside the bath. However, placing the antimicrobial chamber in the suction fitting presents a different range of concerns. For example, placing an antimicrobial chamber in the suction fitting may cause pressure drop at the whirlpool bathtub jet output The present invention as designed, provides for a combination replaceable antimicrobial chamber, faceplate screen filter, housing and elbow that restricts water pressure on the output side of the jets less than 30%. To help reduce restriction to the output of the jets, the inlet orifice diameter is increased to compensate for the restriction caused by the antimicrobial chamber and the antimicrobial chamber's attachment member. The inlet orifice diameter is preferably at least 1 inch in diameter. An alternative embodiment has the antimicrobial chamber positioned away from the inlet orifice so there is no restriction to the inlet orifice. Additionally, the outlet orifice is at least 1½ inch in diameter.
Another problem that exists in creating a sanitation suction device specifically for a whirlpool bathtub is compliance with the plumbing standards. Whirlpool baths must meet stringent drain down standard requirements set up by the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME). The standard code that governs whirlpool baths is entitled “Whirlpool Bath Appliances” (ASME A 112.19.7M 1995). Section 5 of this standard, incorporated herein by reference, covers water retention and provides: “whirlpool bath appliances shall be of such design as to prevent retention of water in excess of 44 ml. (1½ fl oz) for each jet and suction filter.” Therefore, a sanitation suction device for a whirlpool bathtub must allow for the whirlpool bath to meet the drain down requirements set forth by the plumbing standards.
The average whirlpool bath has a six-jet system and has one suction fitting. In order to meet code, a six-jet/one suction system configuration may only retain 10½ ounces of water in the complete whirlpool bath system after draining. Most quality whirlpool baths, however, retain less than 4 ounces of water in the whirlpool bath system after draining. Therefore, the sanitation suction device part of the system cannot retain over 6½ ounces of water, because the total water retention would then exceed 10½ ounces. The housing of the current invention has been made with a draft slant to evacuate water into the tub from the sanitation suction device after whirlpool bathtub drain down. In other words, the sanitation suction device is designed to retain minimal water. The antimicrobial chamber to be placed therein has been designed to retain only a trace amount of water. Therefore, the present invention sanitation suction device, along with the antimicrobial chamber, retains less than 10½ ounces of water after the whirlpool bathtub is drained, and can retain as little as about ½ ounce of water. A whirlpool bath having more than six jets, e.g. a 15-jet system, is allowed is retain more water. However, systems having more jets must still meet an appropriate plumbing standard. In a 15-jet/one suction system configuration, the complete system cannot retain over 24 ounces of water.
In addition to meeting drain down requirements, the sanitation suction device must also pass the standards for load and structural tests. The ASME load and structural standard for suctions is titled Suction Fittings For Use in Swimming Pools, Spas; Hot Tubs, and Whirlpool Bathtub Appliances (ASME/IAMPO reaffirm 1996), incorporated herein by reference. As the title implies, suction fittings must comply with ASME safety standards. Spa and pool skimmers, however, are made for a different application. Spa and pool skimmers are not suction fittings and thus, do not need to meet ASME standards for suction fittings. Because they are designed for low water flow rates, usually under 15 gpm, spa and pool skimmers and such, would need extensive modification and would need to incorporate full drain down housings and a load and impact resistant faceplate screen filter faceplate that resists hair entrapment. Spas and pools usually have water in them for extended periods of time, usually 30-90 days before water replacement, further differentiating them from whirlpool bathtubs, which should be drained down after each use.
It is well known that spas and pools are chemically treated with antimicrobial additives such as chlorine and bromine. It is also widely known that there have been numerous outbreaks of Legionnaires disease from chemically treated spas even though the recommended amount of antimicrobial additives had been utilized in them. Further, it has been reported that swimmers and/or bathers have still contracted diseases from bacteria in otherwise properly chemically treated spas and pools.
However, skimmers may be thought of as relevant prior art for obviousness. This thought is perpetuated by the use of “suction fitting” language with respect to low flow spa and pool skimmers. For example, the U-3 skimmer manual 39501-0028 (revised 5/31/02), published by Sta-Rite Industries, Inc., Pool/Spa Group, 293 Wright Street, Delavan, Wis. 53115, shows a typical skimmer for a pool or spa. Page 2 of the Sta-Rite manual under the heading “Operations” and the subheading “Hazardous Suction”, states:     “NOTICE: The equalizer is an emergency bypass intended to prevent damage to the pump when pool water level is low or skimmer basket is blocked. Do not allow flow through equalizer for extended periods of time.”An equalizer is a below-the-waterline suction fitting, and this is where the high volume of water flows through, not through the skimmer. All spas must have at least one suction fitting located under the waterline for safe operation. The skimmer, like all skimmers therefore, must have an equalizer for emergency bypass reasons. The present invention is not a skimmer, nor does it require an equalizer for emergency bypass reasons.
The present invention inhibits harmful bacteria growth in a whirlpool bathtub having high water flow even between usages, unlike that of a spa or pool skimmer that slowly filters water containing bacteria over an extended period of time. Therefore, it should not be considered obvious from one skilled in the art, to take a spa skimmer or pool skimmer that may have an antimicrobial dispenser incorporated within and use it under the whirlpool bathtub waterline as a sanitation suction device that must conform to load and structural tests set forth by ASME. In addition, it should not be considered obvious to just take any antimicrobial dispenser used in a spa or pool skimmer and incorporate it into a high flow suction fitting, because people are reportedly sickened by bacteria while using spas and pools even though such antimicrobial dispensing inventions are installed just outside the suction fitting. See the above citations, which reference Legionella organisms in piped whirlpool baths. Reemphasizing what Dr. Christine Pasko-Kolva, Ph.D. was cited to say:     “I think it is very important to point out that the CDC has used that test [PCR] in other outbreaks in Colorado of a hot tub where the disinfectant level was at the appropriate concentration, yet there was still an outbreak . . . .”
Hauser Laboratories, 4750 Nautilus Court South, Boulder, Colo. 80301, conducted bacteria tests on behalf of Mattson Industries to evaluate the present invention operating in a whirlpool bath to determine whether the present invention decreases bacterial growth. Two identical whirlpool baths (one containing an early prototype of the present invention having a filter media wrapped around the antimicrobial chamber) were set up in a secure area and filled with tap water and circulated. Typical whirlpool “contaminants” such as baby oil, hair, and shampoo were added to the two baths and circulated. Both baths were drained after samples were taken from each. After a period of days, the baths were filled again and circulated. Samples were taken from each and the baths were drained. Hauser Laboratories documented the test procedure and results in an Oct. 11, 2001 report to Mattson Industries, which is internally referenced as Project No. 43081-1 and incorporated by reference herein. The Hauser test results indicated that no bacteria grew in the test whirlpool bath having the current invention. The test whirlpool bathtub without the current invention contained thousands of bacteria colonies.
There is no known art that teaches or fairly suggests that an antimicrobial dispensing device for spas or pools or whirlpool bathtubs can be engineered to operate with extremely high water flow rates exceeding about 70 and up to 200 gpm except for the present invention. There is no known art for an antimicrobial chamber/dispenser for pool, spa or whirlpool bathtub use that has test results showing the limiting of bacteria during and between whirlpool bath use, except for the present invention.
The present invention kills bacteria in a whirlpool bath during whirlpool bathtub operation and between whirlpool bath operations.
The combination of the high flow rate, the antimicrobial chamber, the amount of antimicrobial additives released, the residual concentration of antimicrobial additives left in the plumbing system, and the direct injection of antimicrobial additives into the suction line and the pump, is key to the current invention's ability to inhibit bacteria, not only during bathtub operation, but additionally between whirlpool use after drain down.
ASME standards also require that standard suction fittings must be designed so that a tool is needed to remove the suction fitting faceplate. Most suction fitting faceplates are held in place by a screw, and a screwdriver is needed to remove the screw. Safety dictates that a tool be used; so a bather would be less likely to remove the faceplate and try running a whirlpool bathtub without the faceplate attached. However, it is desirable for the current invention's faceplate screen filter to be removed periodically to facilitate replacement of the antimicrobial chamber and/or antimicrobial additives. Thus, the current invention has an easily removed half turn screw and a slot in the screw head whereby a standard coin fits into the slot for easy screw removal. This satisfies the ASME standard for a tool to remove the faceplate. While this technically satisfies the current ASME standard it does not fulfill the spirit of the standard to prevent body entrapment and broken bones. Other inherent safety features of the present invention help to achieve this aim. Because of the pressure associated with high water flows of about 70 to about 200 gpm, the water force passing through a standard suction fitting, or the present invention, creates a tremendous and dangerous suction force. This suction force may be large enough to break a finger and/or entrap a body part such as a person's thigh in the exposed housing if the faceplate were missing while the whirlpool bathtub were run.
The current invention provides many safety features to prevent body entrapment and broken bones. The current invention has a safety cavitation port located on the wall of the housing. If the current invention is run without the faceplate attached and a bather were to put any body part near the exposed sanitation device's housing opening, ambient air is drawn into the current invention's housing and directly into the pump of the whirlpool bathtub. This happens nearly instantaneously and the pump cavitates (draws more air than water), and the suction force is inhibited before the bather is harmed.
The current invention also provides a safety flapper. When the replaceable antimicrobial chamber is in place, the safety flapper is in an open mode. If the replaceable antimicrobial chamber is removed, the safety flapper descends into a closed mode, and covers the inlet orifice of the sanitation suction device elbow, or the point where the antimicrobial chamber is inserted into the sanitation device elbow. The safety flapper blocks the water to the pump thereby stopping the tremendous sucking action. Therefore, with the current invention, there is no way to run the whirlpool bathtub and potentially suck hair or body parts against or into the inlet orifice of the elbow of the current invention's housing. There is no known art that teaches or fairly suggests the use of a safety flapper as a safety water suction cut off for a suction fitting or a skimmer. While the present invention provides a safety flapper to block the inlet orifice, other mechanisms could be used.
The current invention also has a safety screen located behind the safety flapper to prevent a child from getting a limb entrapped in the sanitation suction device if the whirlpool bathtub were drained and the faceplate and anti microbial chamber missing. There is no way a bather could get his/her hair entrapped in this safety screen if the whirlpool bathtub were in operation because the safety flapper covers this safety screen if the antimicrobial chamber is absent. As stated above, the safety flapper descends into a closed mode, and covers the inlet orifice of the sanitation suction device elbow if the replaceable antimicrobial chamber is removed.
Another safety concern in whirlpool bathtub and spa use is encountered when a user's hair is twisted and entrapped in the whirlpool bath faceplate. Hair entrapment occurs when a bather's hair becomes entangled in a suction fitting faceplate cover as the water and hair are drawn powerfully through the faceplate. The Consumer Product Safety Commission has issued a safety alert article entitled “Children Drown and More Are Injured From Hair Entrapment In Drain Covers For Spas, Hot Tubs, And Whirlpool Bathtubs” (CPSC Document #5067). The safety alert urges consumers to ask their spa, hot tub, and whirlpool bathtub dealers for drain covers that meet voluntary standard ASME/ANSI A112.19.8M 1987 to help reduce hair entrapment. The present invention meets the voluntary ASME/ANSI standard.
The present invention also provides a faceplate screen filter cover, which is easily removable. The faceplate also has to pass the heavy load, impact and hair entrapment tests set out by ASME/IAMPO. The present invention faceplate deflects less than about ¾ inch when more than about 50 pounds is exerted to a center of the removable faceplate. The disclosed embodiment faceplate has structural fins on its backside. Most current suction fittings have these supports to pass the ASME structural tests as an integral part of the suction's housing. These integral supports located in the housing could prevent adding a removable antimicrobial chamber to these devices. The current invention faceplate has a sufficient number of sized holes to pass the prescribed hair entrapment tests and prevent large debris from entering the whirlpool bathtub's closed loop plumbing system.
The disclosed faceplate is larger than standard faceplates because of the size of the removable antimicrobial chamber. Prior to Mattson, the combination of an antimicrobial dispenser and a suction in a single device was not known in the art. The faceplate has slots to allow a larger volume of water to pass through it. Because of the increased size of the faceplate the slots have been designed and engineered in a radiating pattern. This is very important for the plastic injection molding process that creates the faceplate.
The present faceplate screen design has advantages over a horizontal or vertical design (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,339 to Perry). The pressure of the injected plastic from the injection point of the mold (usually the injection point of a mold is located in the center of the mold) bits the small end of the slots instead of the wide end of the slots. The shorter end of the slot can withstand a great deal more pressure over time before failure occurs than if the pressure had been subjected to the wide side of the slots. This allows for much longer mold life and a more pleasing finished product. The radiating pattern of slots gives a straight-line flow to the outer edge of the faceplate screen. FIG. 4 of the Perry '339 patent shows a standard slot opening arrangement that represents the arrangement of slots used by current manufacturers of slotted face faceplates. FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,712 to Chalberg et al. shows circular hole openings which represent how other faceplates are made. Slots are preferable over circular holes to increase flow.
The slotted holes on the top, sides and bottom of the faceplate extend outward keeping in line with the radiating design pattern on the face of the faceplate. This makes it an easier part to inject with plastic.
Another safety feature involves the design of the faceplate screen. The center faceplate is an area that typically has a high fluid intake flow. Therefore, the center of the faceplate-is designed to be solid and measures over ¼″ in diameter. This solid center section evens out the water flow across the rest of the faceplate so that there are no areas of high flow that would create unwanted areas of high suction force. Support bars (or ribs) are integrally formed on the backside of the faceplate. The support bars are at right angles to each other and extend between opposite sidewalls of the faceplate screen filter. The support bars do not obstruct any of the faceplate screen filter slots formed in the face and sidewalls of faceplate. This configuration advantageously prevents hair from entering a faceplate slot and becoming entangled by wrapping around both sides of a support bar.
In the safety alert CPSC Document #5067, the Consumer Product Safety Commission suggests that consumers shut down the spa until the drain cover is replaced in the event that the consumer discovers the drain cover missing or broken. The present invention allows the water system to shut itself down if the faceplate drain cover is missing or broken by means of a nonelectric cavitation mechanism. The water system is also shut down if a clog occurs.
While the disclosed embodiment has a safe non-electrical cavitation port to prevent a person from becoming entrapped in the exposed housing if the faceplate were missing, an electrical vacuum, contact system, or magnetically actuated system could also be incorporated on the present invention to accomplish the same thing.
It is important that a bather cannot operate the current invention when the antimicrobial additives in the antimicrobial chamber are exhausted. Therefore, the present invention also has an electrical contact at the point the antimicrobial chamber meets the outlet orifice of the housing. There are contacts on the antimicrobial chamber and in the housing in which the antimicrobial chamber is inserted. Wires are run to an electrical timer control box that usually sits atop the pump and motor. The timer is usually set to turn off the whirlpool bathtub after about 10-30 minute run cycle. The current invention has a microprocessor located in the whirlpool bathtub timer box. The microprocessor counts bath cycles and when it reaches 90 cycle counts, for example, or any cycle count set by the manufacturer, the microprocessor will send a signal that will not allow the whirlpool bathtub to operate until the connections or contacts between the anti microbial chamber and the housing are broken. It is planned that a user will break the contact when replacing a spent antimicrobial chamber with a new or refreshed antimicrobial chamber. After the contact is broken, the microprocessor will reset itself for another cycle counting run. There are others ways to count bath cycles; they would still fall within the scope of the present invention, as there is no known art that teaches bath cycle counting in combination with a sanitation suction device. For example, the present invention could also have an electrical contact located on faceplate that meets a contact on the housing flange to serve the same purpose for a combination faceplate and antimicrobial chamber.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/417,156 SORENSEN, EDWIN C., incorporated herein by reference shows a breakaway drain cover for a spa. The present invention could also incorporate a Sorensen type invention to stop water draw suction if the faceplate were removed. Sorensen operates a magnetically actuated switch transmitting an electrical signal. It does not have a safe non-electrical safety cavitation port like the present invention. People are concerned when any electrical signal is transmitted in a water vessel.